gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zawody Regionalne
Zawody Regionalne to druga runda zawodów chórów, do której dostają się zwycięzcy pierwszego etapu – zawodów okręgowych. Wygrana drużyna występuje na zawodach krajowych. Zawody Regionalne Środkowego Zachodu 2010 Zasada: Sędziowie-celebryci Sędziowie: *Rod Remington *Josh Groban *Olivia Newton-John *Sue Sylvester Piosenki: Aural Intensity * "Magic/You Raise Me Up" '- Olivia Newton-John/Cover Josh Groban New Directions * '"Faithfully" '– Journey. Śpiewane przez Finn’a Hudson’a i Rachel Berry z New Directions * '"Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' " ' - Journey. Śpiewane przez Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Finn’a Hudson’a, Kurt’a Hummel’a i Noah Puckerman’a z New Directions * '"Don't Stop Believin' " - Journey. Śpiewane przez Rachel Berry, Finn’a Hudson’a, Santanę Lopez, Noah Puckerman’a, Artie’go Abrams’a, Mercedes Jones i Kurt’a Hummel’a z New Directions Vocal Adrenaline * "Bohemian Rhapsody" ' - Queen. Śpiewane przez Jesse’go St. James’a z Vocal Adrenaline Wyniki Pierwsze miejsce *Vocal Adrenaline Drugie miejsce *Aural Intensity Trzecie miejsce *New Directions Zawody Regionalne Środkowego Zachodu 2011 Miejsce Teatr Elsie Janis - Marion, OH Sędziowie: *Rod Remington *Tammy Jean Albertson *Sr. Mary Constance Piosenki: Aural Intensity * '"Jesus Is My Friend" - Sonseed Warblers * "Candles" - Hey Monday. Śpiewane przez Kurt’a Hummel’a i Blaine’a Anderson’a z the Warblers * "Raise Your Glass" - P!nk. Śpiewane przez Blaine’a Anderson’a z the Warblers New Directions Zaplanowane * "Sing" - My Chemical Romance Wykonane: * "Get It Right" - Glee. Śpiewane przez Rachel Berry z dziewczynami z New Directions * "Loser Like Me" - Glee. Śpiewane przez Rachel Berry, Finn’a Hudson’a, Brittany Pierce, Santanę Lopez i Mercedes Jones z New Directions Wyniki: Pierwsze miejsce *New Directions Drugie miejsce *Dalton Academy Warblers Trzecie miejsce *Aural Intensity Zawody Regionalne Środkowego Zachodu 2012 Miejsce Miejski Pawilon April Rhodes, William McKinley High School Sędziowie *Melva Texon White *Mr. Hob Bandols *Svengoobles Piosenki Dalton Academy Warblers Zaplanowane: * Piosenki Michael’a Jackson’a Wykonane: * "Stand" - Lenny Kravitz. Śpiewane przez Sebastiana Smythe i Dalton Academy Warblers * "Glad You Came" - The Wanted. Śpiewane przez: Sebastiana Smythe i Dalton Academy Warblers The Golden Goblets * "She Walks In Beauty" - Eric Barnum (kompozytor) New Directions Zaplanowane: * Piosenki Michael’a Jackson’a Wykonane: * "Fly/I Believe I Can Fly" - Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R. Kelly. Śpiewane przez: Rachel Berry, Finn’a Hudson’a, Santanę Lopez, Blaine’a Anderson’a, Mercedes Jones i Artie’go Abrams’a z New Directions * "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" - Kelly Clarkson. Śpiewane przez: Santanę Lopez, Mercedes Jones i Brittany Pierce z The Troubletones jako część New Directions * "Here's to Us" - Halestorm. Śpiewane przez: Rachel Berry z New Directions Wyniki Pierwsze miejsce *New Directions Drugie miejsce *Dalton Academy Warblers Trzecie miejsce *The Golden Goblets Zawody Regionalne Środkowego Wschodu 2013 Piosenki Vocal Adrenaline * "Boogie Shoes" - KC and the Sunshine Band. Śpiewane przez: Unique Adams z Vocal Adrenaline Wyniki Pierwsze miejsce * Vocal Adrenaline Zawody Regionalne Środkowego Zachodu 2013 Miejsce Miejski Pawilon April Rhodes Sędziowie *Warden William Bobby *Coach "Fingers" Shafranski *Lady Marvelous Piosenki The Hoosierdaddies * "Clarity" - Zedd feat. Foxes. Śpiewane przez: Fridę Romero z The Hoosierdaddies * "Wings" by Little Mix. Śpiewane przez: Fridę Romero z The Hoosierdaddies. The Waffletoots * "Rainbow Connection" - Paul Williams i Kenneth Ascher (kompozytorzy) New Directions * "Hall of Fame"- The Script feat. will.i.am. Śpiewane przez: Jake’a Puckerman’a, Ryder’a Lynn’a, Artie’go Abrams’a, Joe Hart'a i Sam’a Evans’a z New Directions * "I Love It" - Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX. Śpiewane przez: Tinę Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Unique Adams i Kitty Wilde z New Directions * "All or Nothing" - Glee. Śpiewane przez: Marley Rose i Blaine’a Anderson’a z New Directions Wyniki Pierwsze miejsce *New Directions Drugie miejsce *The Hoosierdaddies Trzecie miejsce *The Waffletoots Faithfully.jpg Anyway-you-want-it.jpg Bohemian-Rhapsody-jesse-st-james-13102306-400-225.gif Stronger1.jpg Loser like me.png Here's to us.png GoldenGobletsGlee.png Glee-Jesus is my friend.jpg Glee-episode-all-or-nothing.jpg Glee-Cast3.jpg Glee-all-or-nothing.jpg Claritywings1.jpg Candles full.jpg 672917 640.jpg 0314minirecap.jpeg Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Zawody chórów